kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Ichijou tracks the Bat Gurongi as it flies between Tokyo and Nagano for an unknown reason as a Gurongi begins a new assault to gain a promotion in position. Plot Nagano Prefecture-Near Komagane, 3:04 a.m. A police car patrols within the forest for Unidentified Lifeform #3, which they have detected near the area. The two officers in it see Unidentified Lifeform #3 jump out at the windshield, but during the time that they get out of the car, it flies away. Collaborative Investigations HQ, 2:21 p.m. Nozomi passes out reports on the Unidentified Lifeforms in the conference room. Sugita jokes that since it appeared in Nagano, Ichijo must be worried for his girlfriend. An officer reports that since Unidentified Lifeform #3 flew between Tokyo and Nagano, it’s possible that it will repeat that action. Sugita wonders why it’s been doing this, but not killing anybody. Ichijo thinks that it has to do with the ruins, and that the Gurongi may be plotting something. Pore Pore, 3:16 p.m. Yusuke gets a call from Ichijo, who relays the information that was just covered in the conference, and tells him that the sun likely rose as Unidentified Lifeform #3 was returning to Nagano, and tells Yusuke to visit Enokida. As the conversation finishes, Tamasaburo arrives with Nana, and asks him if he wants to visit Shounan during the summer, and Yusuke tells him that he does. The shop then gets a call from Jean, and they agree to meet at the research institute. Jean and Sakurako both prepare to head out, and Jean mentions that he wants to help out at the lab for Mika’s sake. Ichikawa City-Enokida Residence, 3:35 p.m. Enokida’s mother wakes her up, and lectures her that Sayuru tried to wish her good morning earlier, but she didn’t wake up, and that her family is the only one where the grandmother brings their grandson to school, instead of the parents. Ichijo calls Ebisawa, who he was on the same police force with in Nagano. Ebisawa jokes that he’s calling to announce that he’s getting married, and then promises to get Kameyama to fax him information about Unidentified Lifeform #3. Ichijo then hangs up and goes through a photo album of images of the Gurongis’ human forms. Ra-Baruba-De and Zu-Gooma-Gu meet. Zu-Gooma-Gu backtalks her, resulting in Ra-Baruba-De attacking him, claiming that the Go players are not as lenient as she is. She approaches him, wearing a new outfit, and orders him to know his place. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 4:26 p.m. Enokida receives the analysis for Unidentified Lifeform #26-B, but the differences between its composition didn’t appear to explain why it melted, until one of the researchers mentions that the other main difference appears to be a lack of a belt around its waist, which all other Unidentified Lifeforms that exploded had. Yusuke rushes in upon hearing this, along with Jean and Sakurako several seconds later. He introduces them as people who want to look at Gouram, but Enokida interrupts him before he mentions their names, and describes them based on their favorite types of food. Megura District, 4:48 p.m. Two men complain about the recent lack of parties due to the Unidentified Lifeforms, but as one reaches down to tie his shoes, the other is killed as a voice announces that its next kill will be at Komazawa Square. Collaborative Investigations HQ, 5:11 p.m. Nozomi runs into the conference room and announces that a new Unidentified Lifeform-Number 31-has appeared, and its method of killing is strangulation. She also tells the police present, which include Ichijo and Sugita, that it announced where it would kill next. Yusuke, Sakurako, Jean and Enokida look at the complete Gouram, and Yusuke notices next on the underside of it. Sakurako then gets a call from Ichijo, who tells her to inform Yusuke of a new Unidentified Lifeform. He also says that it’s likely that the Unidentified Lifeform is invisible, since no witnesses saw a body. Setagaya District-Komazawa Square, 5:46 p.m. A man collapses in the square as Me-Garume-Re announces that he will kill at Central Tower next. Me-Garima-Ba, looking at the corpse, asks him why he gives out advance warnings, and he replies that it is to make the game more interesting, and to become a Go. She then mentions that judging from what Ra-Baruba-Da said, Badaa is coming, which causes him to say that ‘it’ must be starting soon. Yusuke receives a call from Ichijo, who tells him to switch locations to Central Tower. Oota District-Central Tower, 0:37 p.m. A police officer announces that all civilians in the area have been evacuated. However, Unidentified Lifeform #31, who is invisible, then grabs an officer and smashes his face into the tower, killing him. Ra-Baruda-Da and Zu-Gooma-Gu approach a Gurongi in an abandoned room. She says that mistakes are not allowed for Go players as a fourth Gurongi, Go-Bada-Ba, enters the room. Unidentified Lifeform #31 continues his killing spree, and then announces that his next location will be at 10 a.m. the next day, at Chuuou Plaza before leaving. Ichijo later receives a report about Unidentified Lifeform #3 moving, who then tails Yusuke as he rides his motorcycle. The two then go to an abandoned warehouse, and Yusuke transforms. However, before Yusuke can land a finishing blow, Go-Bada-Ba drives into the warehouse on his motorcycle. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 19, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 6 features episodes 21-24. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes